


promise

by forIhaveSinned (RiyaMaknae17)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Dreamies, Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Huang Renjun, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Lee Jeno, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Park Jisung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Zhong Chenle, M/M, Mom Lee Taeyong, Tags may change with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyaMaknae17/pseuds/forIhaveSinned
Summary: [Phase 1]TY is the perfect, all-rounded celebrity. Lee Taeyong was a normal guy with feelings for the same gender, but nobody knew.One day when Taeyong was trying to escape his fangirls- someone saved him. More like, flirted with him. The beautiful man was Nakamoto Yuta, a famous ulzzang and an aspiring soccer player.Taeyong knew he had fallen for the man at first glance. But what could he do to be together with Yuta without receiving backlash from the media?[Phase 2]Yuta didn't know he liked guys. Until he met Lee Taeyong, that is. They've been together for a couple of months now, everything as perfect as it can be. Yuta starts to feel pressure, as if they were going against the universe. Did the world hate them that much? Nonetheless, Yuta was going to do everything he could to protect his family.[Phase 3]Taeyong adopted Donghyuk in order to protect him from his abusive parents.The triplets were saved from the cruel orphanage.Chenle taken in because Sicheng couldn't be there for him.And their very own, beautiful baby boy- Jisung.What more could they both ask for?[ tags may change as story progresses. ]





	1. 1

"THERE HE IS!!!!" One of the girls pointed towards his direction.

 _Oh shit!_   Taeyong cursed internally as all of the girls' head whipped around to face him. Their eyes quickly located the young celebrity frozen in his spot with sunglasses, a fake wig, and a paper shopping bag covering his head.

"LEE TAEYONGGGGG!!!" All of them screeched and the crowd instantly moved towards him in such a united manner it was almost comical. Except, the raging footsteps and passion to capture Taeyong was anything but funny.

The only thing Taeyong could do was drop everything and run as if his life depended on it.

Well, it really _did_ depend on it.

Not caring about his expensive clothes anymore, Taeyong ran until his legs grew tired and sweat soaked the fabric. His manager had warned him to not go out without his consent, but Taeyong did not like the feeling of his bodyguard surrounding him. It made him feel alienated. Taeyong believed that the shabby disguise would draw less attention than the bulky guards- but he was wrong.  _Very_ wrong. Taeyong may have underestimated his fame a bit too much.

Almost losing hope, he turns down the block in hope of losing the crowd of screaming fangirls, somehow. He continued down the street, when he was suddenly pulled back into an alleyway.

"AHH-" Taeyong open his mouth to scream, only for it to be covered by a strong hand. The stranger's other arm wrapped his body against theirs, making Taeyong's back press the stranger into the alley's wall. The strong, hard chest could be felt through the fabric of the man's shirt, making Taeyong blushes slightly.

He was  _gay_ , after all.

But the media does not know that. They should not know, and Taeyong would not let them know.

"Shut up. I'm trying to save you here! You look like you can't last running out there for any longer." The stranger was only slightly shorter than Taeyong. But that may be because of Taeyong's insoles.

Recovering from his shock, Taeyong shook the man's arms off of him. "Why should I trust you?! You literally just grabbed me out of nowhere and push me into this alleyway. That's really suspicious you kno-"

Taeyong's words were cut once again as the man spun him around and pushes him against the wall. Both of his arms barricaded Taeyong, the same position Taeyong have only seen in  _Shoujo_   _mangas_. The man leaned forward even more, snuggling his head into the crook of Taeyong's neck, making Taeyong blush a deep shade of red.

"One of your fangirls just passed by and looked into here, I'm blocking your face from them so be quiet and play along." The stranger whispers into Taeyong's right ear, still in the same intimate position. He literally could feel the man's breath along his neck. 

Luckily the man closed his eyes so Taeyong took this opportunity to observe the man's face and holy shit, he was  _attractive_.

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds, the man's arms besides his blushing face, breathing against his neck until the man pulled away.

Taeyong took a deep breath, not realising he was holding one the entire time. The main smirked at Taeyong's flustered state as he leaned against the wall besides Taeyong, body still blocking Taeyong's figure if anyone had looked down the alleyway.

"Why are you so flustered? You like that?" If Taeyong's face could turn anymore red, it did.

"W-what? I-I did not!" The man shooked his head adorably, the smirk gone only replaced with a handsome face.

"I'm Nakamoto Yuta and you are..?" Yuta reached his hand out for a handshake, a radiant smile plastered on them. Taeyong couldn't help but to feel his gut clench.

This man was beautiful.

After composing himself slightly, Taeyong took his hand and said, "Lee Taeyong. Thank you for earlier, I wouldn't know how to escape from the fangirls."

"Oh, so you're the famous singer TY. I've heard about you many times, you're quite famous," Yuta's face lit up in realization, "although I didn't know the famous TY would be flustered just by a simple  _Kabedon_."

Taeyong's ears starts to heat up again at the memory.

"N-no! I mean- it was just surprising that's all!"

Yuta only shook his head. "You're adorable you know." Taeyong swore his heart skipped a beat.

Yuta took one of his hand and pulled him out of the alleyway. The coast was clear of fangirls so Yuta strode quickly towards a row of parked motorcycles.

"Where are you taking me?" Taeyong looked at Yuta in confusion.

"I saved you, right? So you need to do something to repay me back."

"Do you want money..?" Yuta gave him a weird look.

"No. I'm not that kind of person. Just come with me on this short trip. I scheduled it with someone a while ago but they... left." Taeyong looked at him blankly once more.

Yuta sighed and placed a safety helmet on Taeyong's head. "What I mean is, as your payment, accompany me on the trip so I won't feel lonely."

Taeyong considered the option in his head. Yuta didn't seem like a kidnapper, nor does he seem like he would use him for fame. He did ask for his name earlier, that meant he didn't recognise him.

Taeyong nodded to Yuta. In response, Yuta gave him his bright smile that blinded Taeyong.

"Thank you! Now hop on." Yuta exclaimed and started the engine of a black motorcycle with red designs. Hesitantly, Taeyong swung one of his legs over and boarded the vehicle. He grabbed Yuta's shoulders lightly, unsure of where to place his hands.

"You can hug my waist you know? I won't bite- unless you want me to." Yuta sent him a wink through the rearview mirror, making Taeyong's ears flush instantly. Shyly, Taeyong wrapped his arms around the bright male.

Without a warning, Yuta took off down the road in a speed of light.


	2. 2

"Are you seriously not planning to kill me?!" Taeyong screams at Yuta who was climbing the steep slope happily. Taeyong stops behind Yuta to take a quick breath, both hands on his hips. "Where are we even going?"

Yuta turn around quickly, a sly grin on his face. "Maybe I _am_ trying to kill you from fatigue." Taeyong stared at him with disbelief in his eyes. "That's it, I'm leaving-"

"No no no nono! I'm just kidding Tae," Yuta reaches out and grabs Taeyong's hands. Taeyong immediately froze in his step when Yuta said his nickname. They had only met an hour ago and they were already on nickname basis? Not too good for Taeyong's heart.

"Okay, I'll slow down and help you. I promise I'm not planning to kill you. Just trust me and I'll show you something." Yuta gave him one of his radiant smile that Taeyong could never resist. If he said he had fallen for the smiley man, it would be an understatement.

Taeyong huffed before allowing Yuta to pull him up. "How are you so fit anyways? I'm a performer and I find this tiring." Yuta chuckles lightly before replying, "I just work out here and there... and also because I'm the Mountain Man." Yuta finishes with a comical voice.

Taeyoung broke out into laughter at Yuta's childish action. "Really? Mountain man? I would expect you to be a sports person more." Yuta only smirked at Taeyong and help him up the steep trail. 

"Oh you never know."

 

When they finally reached the top, Taeyong did not regret the treacherous thirty-minute trek up the steep mountain at all. The view was absolutely _gorgeous._ Maybe it's because Taeyong had never had a trip up a mountain before, but the scenery in front of him was so new to him.

Taeyong had spent all of his teenage years practicing in the basement of his entertainment company with only one goal - to debut. He did fulfil that dream when he debuted as the leader of NCT K. Only four years after his group debut, Taeyong worked hard to polish his skills non-stop and eventually earned his solo debut. This was amazing considering how his entertainment is known for not giving freedom to their artists. Like the excitement of his first debut six years ago, the exotic sunset in front of him made him shake with excitement.

"Amazing, right?" the voice Taeyong had gotten accustomed to over the few hours asked dreamily as Yuta sat down besides him. They were sitting on the edge of the mountain side, feet dangling dangerously. "I discovered the beauty of Korea right here- on top of the mountains. It was the only thing to make me feel close to home. When I first saw this view, I was speechless just like you right now."

Taeyong only nodded along to Yuta's words. The soft glow of the sunset shone on Yuta's face perfectly, highlighting every feature of his face. If the man was extremely handsome before, he now looked ethereal.

"I usually watch the sunset alone, but having a company like you here is great. It makes me feel more at home." An unknown warmth spread inside Taeyong with his words.

"Thank you," Taeyong suddenly spoke up softly, startling the other male, "for showing me this precious scenery. I'm sure it's very personal to you." Taeyong gave the other male a smile. It was different from the millions of smiles that Taeyong gave over the couple of years during his career. The ones he gave to cameras and fans weren’t considered fake, but it was a smile from a different type of happiness. This one was sincere, from the bottom of his heart as he gave every loving emotion into it.

To Taeyong's surprise, the other male teared up. "Y-yes it's very precious to me. I'm glad I was able to share it with a very precious person like you, too." Taeyong blushes at the sudden comment.

Did Yuta like him too? If so, he probably had saved the world in his past life to be this lucky.

 

Taeyong was now back in his apartment, with a mask covering his face. Yuta had given him his mask and hoodie before sending Taeyong to his apartment building on the motorcycle. 

 

While Taeyong was returning the hoodie, Yuta had handed him his phone.

"What's this for..?"

"I don't know.. maybe I want to contact you again?" Yuta scratched his neck nervously, the hand holding his phone shaking slightly. A sly grin creeped onto Taeyong's face as he took the phone and typed in his number diligently.

"Hmmm I'm not sure. I might not want to see you again." Yuta pouted at his words and leaned back against the motorcycle.

"Hey! You seemed to really like the mountain view so I was offering to show you cooler places!" Taeyong chuckled at Yuta being defensive. "Alright. I'm still not convinced you're not trying to kidnap me."

Yuta looked at Taeyong in disbelief. After all that he had done and Taeyong still thought like that? "Yah! If you really don't believe me, search my name in Instagram! And see if you'll believe me now."

Taeyong raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why would I need to search your name on social media?"

Yuta smirked before turning around to start the engine. "Oh, you'll see. Until then, don't miss me too much Lee Taeyong!" Yuta then drove off, leaving Taeyong standing there with an amused smile.

 

'Why would I need to search his name again?' Taeyong thought as he grabbed his phone and laid on his stomach on the comfortable, king-sized bed. He clicked on the Instagram icon and waited for it to load. He then quickly entered 'Nakamoto Yuta' into the search bar. He clicked on the first profile that came up.

"Holy shit."

Taeyong gaped at the pictures displaying on his screen. The latest post was a photo of Yuta, wearing a black, flowered jacket and messy hair. His left hand was pulling his hair back that gave off a I-just-woke-up-bed-hair look. The lighting on his face made his hair turn a light color, which complimented his red lips. The expression Yuta made was enough for Taeyong to feel certain things inside.

Taeyong swiped back to see the profile again.

"Nakamoto Yuta... 250k followers?!" Taeyong clicked on another photo yet again. This time it was a photo of him in a red soccer uniform, posing a 'V' sign with a stoic expression.

 

"It's actually him what the hell." Taeyong exclaimed.

'And he's a soccer player too.. like I expected.' Taeyong's mouth was gaping as drool dripped down slightly. He quickly shuts his mouth and wipe it away.

A particular post captured his eyes. Unlike the other posts that consisted of Yuta's selfie, modeling pictures or of nature, it was a picture of two bracelets on a table with cups of coffee in the back. The bracelets were braided in strings of black and white, with golden hooks to attach them together.

 

Taeyong's mind blanked.

The only thing that this post pointed out was that, Yuta was taken.

How did Taeyong know? 

 

Simple.

 

It was a couple bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I have two exams in two hours pray for me. DX
> 
> This story will be posted on Wattpad once it is halfway to completion. You can see Yuta’s social media photos on there! I have edited his Instagram to fit the story so look forward to that!
> 
> If you enjoy the story please leave a comment, a small one matters too! I would appreciate it a lot! <3333


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story is progressing too slowly cause at this rate it’ll be a looong time before Jisung shows up. (But at the same time if it goes fast the emotion between YuTae won’t be captured)
> 
> After this chapter hopefully it’ll pick up the story a bit!

"Taeyong are you listening?" A voice snapped him out of his dazed expression. The said man quickly looked up at his best friend, Ten.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" Ten sighed before throwing a water bottle at him.

"I said, my mv shooting for 'Dream In A Dream' is tonight. If you don't mind, can you monitor my dance for me?" Taeyong agreed without hesitation. He didn't have any schedule today and tomorrow, so that wouldn't be an issue. Plus, Ten was his best friend. Why wouldn't he help with the dancer's work?

Ten smiled eagerly, as he wraps up the duo's dance practice session. Ten was releasing his second full album 'a10tion' in four weeks, with Taeyong featuring in one of the B-side tracks, 'Baby Don't Stop'. The choreography requires much chemistry from each other, but that wasn't a problem since they've known each other since their trainee days.

Unconsciously, Taeyong went back to gazing blankly at his phone again.

"Just do it."

Taeyong looked at Ten in confusion. "What..?"

Ten turns around momentarily from turning off the computer to roll his eyes at Taeyong. "You've been staring at your phone for a couple of days now. Whatever is on your mind- just do it. It couldn't hurt, right?"

Taeyong was caught red-handed.

Ever since the day Yuta took them on the trip up the mountain, they did not contact each other at all.

At least, it was Taeyong that didn't allow them to.

The moment he saw the couple bracelet post, Taeyong had buried his rapidly growing feelings towards the nature-obsessed Japanese. He had felt annoyed- betrayed even - although he knew it wasn't Yuta's fault. Just his goddamn feelings thinking that they might have something for each other.

The other man did try to contact him though. By dm-ing him through his public Instagram account. Of course, it was left ignored.

"Is that how you're going to do it? I don't care anymore," Ten sighed exasperatedly and grabbed his belongings from the floor, "I don't even know what's your problem but just so you know, you're going to regret it later on." Ten headed for the dance studio's door and opened it.

"Oh and don't forget about my mv filming, Yongie." With that, Ten left Taeyong on the couch, with his phone in his hands.

He had no intention to move, until the screen lit up, informing of a sent text.

'Meet me in CEO's room.' It was sent by his manager, Seojun.

Taeyong sighed and ruffled his hair. Slipping the phone into his pants pocket, he stood up and exited the room.

Who cares if he'll regret this decision later on? Contacting his crush will have to wait for now.

 

"Yongie~ come on! It's just monitoring my mv! Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Ten whines at the other male, hugging his arm to pull them back into the studio.

Taeyong, however, could not hear the shorter man at all.

_Nope nope nopedy- nope._

_That can't be who I think it is._

Just a few minutes before, Taeyong was entering the filming set with Ten. But then his eyes settled on the person the camera crew was currently filming. He was wearing a thin, casual Japanese robe, hair brown and slicked back. The dark lighting made the man give off a mysterious aura that draws everyone in. Even without seeing his full face, Taeyong could recognize the man anywhere. Nakamoto Yuta stood there in the middle of the set, in all his beauty and glory.

And so, having not prepared himself at all, Taeyong panicked and ran out the doors. He drew looks from nearby staff but the Yuta was too occupied in filming to notice Taeyong. Ten, of course, followed.

"Taeyong! Why can't you just do this for me?" Ten's voice became harder, almost sounding betrayed. Taeyong snaps out of his state as Ten rarely calls him by his full name. Pet names were Ten's thing.

"I thought it was your Mv shooting? So why is there a model there!" Taeyong managed to ask. Ten's face changed from a pouty expression into a mischievous smile after hearing what Taeyong said.

"Oh~ so that's what it is. Are you shy of the handsome model Yongie?~" Taeyong's cheeks reddened as he caught on to Ten's implication.

"W-what? No!" Taeyong quickly denies. Out of all of his friends, Ten was the most confident gay he has ever seen. So if Ten knew he _did_ have a crush on the model, the shorter male wouldn't hesitate to hook them up using his charms.

Not like Yuta would anyways, considering he's taken.

To stop his best friend's assumption that was true, Taeyong puffs out air and strutted into the studio confidently. Ten followed closely still holding his mischievous smile. Taeyong's confidence instantly deflated when a pair of eyes landed on his.

_Damn, why are his eyes so pretty._

Yuta's face immediately lits up when he recognizes the celebrity that jus entered.

"Tae!" Taeyong round his resolve crumbling with every step Yuta took towards him, but the pet name was the one that took the final blow.

"Hey Yuta.." Taeyong genuinely smiles back at the now, beaming Japanese. Why was he mad at this unresistible man in the first place? It was wrong to blame Yuta for his own feelings and pushed him away.

"Haven't seen you in a long time! Did you see the message I sent you?" The topic Taeyong tried to avoid the most came up. One thing he learned from the short time he spent with Yuta was that he was direct, straight to the point.

"I- uh, didn't see it. A lot of fans sends me stuff so it turns into spam messages. Sorry." Taeyong scratches his neck sheepishly, hoping Yuta fell for the lie.

"Oh. So why didn't you send a message to me?" A lump stuck his throat at Yuta's question.

_Why didn't I send it?_

Luckily, Ten decided to be a savior and interrupted their confrontation that was getting more awkward.

"Sorry to interrupt your meet up Yongie but I have to steal this man away for our shoot~" Ten proceeds to drag Yuta back to the stylists and prepares for the filming. Taeyong let's out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment! Very much appreciated~ ( OwO )


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer was made. 
> 
> Modeling? 
> 
> Not Taeyong’s forte but he’ll be able to get through it! Or not?

Taeyong's hands dampened as he fiddled in his seat nervously. He was back in the meeting room, his manager sitting besides him and other higher ups from his company across the sleek black table.

 

It was the second time he had been called to a meeting with the CEO today. This had never happened to him before, not counting when Ten was called here twice on the same day for publicly coming out as gay without informing the company, and Taeyong had to accompany him as the leader of the group. The consequence of Ten's rash actions was for him to be put on hold of any schedules (team and solo), _for a year._

 

And that happened two years ago.

 

So, if Taeyong was called today- after all these years- it probably is something bad. But, he doesn't remember doing anything that goes against the company.

 

_Well, except that you're hiding the fact that you're gay from the whole world._

 

Taeyong shook his head to get rid of the thought. They're not going to know. He can't risk the possibility of losing his career. Even if it meant sacrificing some part of him.

 

Everyone's head snapped up as the CEO entered.

 

"Good evening, CEO." Taeyong greets with a bow as politely as possible. One thing he learned in this industry was that, acting like a teacher's pet to your higher ups does wonders for your career.

 

"Good evening, Taeyong," the CEO greets calmly, "please take a seat, you're not in trouble today." Taeyong let's out a sigh of relief.

 

Getting suspended will have to wait for next time.

 

"I called you here again because we were given a very special offer," the CEO started with a small smile that doesn't fit his normal personality, "Laxter, the biggest athletic model company in South Korea, wants you to participate in their up-coming promotional project. They're trying to penetrate the Idol market, and you fit their criteria."

 

Taeyong's eyes widened at the offer. Laxter sounded oddly familiar to him..

 

"You'll be doing a collaboration project with their model athletes. It'll just be doing a photo shoot. That shouldn't be a problem for you, should it?" CEO more likely stated, than asked. Taeyong couldn't refuse, of course. Not that he wanted to.

 

"Great! The shoot starts tomorrow. Manager Seojun should have the schedule ready for you." CEO exclaimed with a small hint of emotion, before leaving the meeting room. The rest of the staffs followed, leaving only Taeyong and his manager together.

 

_There goes my day off. Great. ___

____

 

____

 

____

 

____

 

____

 

____

"Lean your body against the wall- yes, that's it!" The photographer directed Taeyong. The idol smiles at the camera with his best heart-stealing grin.

____

 

____

Bright, artificial lights shone on him from outside the shoot, illuminating all of Taeyong's features. The set was a living room, and Taeyong was wearing a comfortable and casual outfit. His makeup was light, giving off a natural, at-home aura.

____

 

____

Taeyong was confused as to why they had to shoot this concept when it was a sport advertisement, but apparently they also had a new face cleaning product. Right now, Taeyong was alone, being captured by the camera in the photographer's hand, with the product in his hand.

____

 

____

"Great! Let's take a break, we'll continue the partner and group shoot after." The photographer announced. Taeyong sighed in relief. His face was starting to hurt from all the smiling.

____

 

____

After placing the product back in place, Taeyong hurries to the side towards the lounge area. He grabbed a banana to fill his growling stomach. The morning passed by in a blur, starting from an early wake-up call from his manager, and so, Taeyong didn't get to eat much for breakfast.

____

 

____

"You like eating bananas regularly don’t you?" A voice said suggestively. Taeyong choked on the fruit that was in his mouth. The voice's owner rubbed his fist against Taeyong's back comfortingly while laughing a very contagious laugh.

____

 

____

"You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!"

____

 

____

After recovering from the shock, Taeyong turns around to be met with a tall and very handsome man. He has big, doe-like eyes, a wide smile that screams ‘pure’ and ‘naïve’. But Taeyong knew better than to believe in it.

____

 

____

"I'm sorry.. what?" The man's laugh ceases down. Still with a grin plastered on his face, the man stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Wong Yukhei, call me Lucas."

____

 

____

Taeyong nodded and took Lucas' hand. He noticed that the other male's hands were huge, making his own like a midget in comparison.

____

 

____

"I'm Lee Tae-"

____

 

____

"Taeyong, I know. You're the famous idol we're working with today! I would recognize you anywhere." Lucas interrupted Taeyong. Just from his appearance, Taeyong could tell Lucas was loved by many. His aura oozes playfulness with a tint of flirty-ness. Nothing compared to Ten, though.

____

 

____

Taeyong raised his eyebrows at the taller male's eagerness. "We..?"

____

 

____

"Yeah! Me and my friend is your partner for the day." Lucas exclaimed excitedly and pointed at a figure that just entered the studio. Taeyong's eyes widened at the male he was trying to avoid since yesterday.

____

 

____

Nakamoto Yuta entered the studio and walked over to them once he spotted Lucas.

____

 

____

"Lucas! Why didn't you wait for me?"

____

 

____

Now, Taeyong remembers where he heard this company's name before. Yuta had tagged the company on one of his posts, talking about his photoshoot. Why didn't he notice earlier? He could have declined the offer.

____

 

____

"Hey Yuta! Look who I found. It's the famous TY!" Taeyong waved shyly at the Japanese male who by now have noticed Taeyong's presence. Much to Taeyong's surprise, Yuta pulled him into a hug.

____

 

____

"I'm glad we're working together today! I didn't get to say goodbye yesterday, sorry about that." Yuta cheerfully said out loud, secretly squeezing Taeyong's waist before letting go with a smile.

____

 

____

Flustered, Taeyong spat out stutters, "I-uh-"

____

 

____

Lucas whistles and said, "Wow Yuta. I've never seen you initiate that much skin ship with- other than with Yerin. How did you guys become so close?" Taeyong's blood ran cold at the mention of this 'Yerin'.

____

 

____

_Don't think like that, Taeyong. Yerin could be anyone of importance to Yuta._ A hopeful thought said.

____

 

____

_Like a girlfriend..?_ A deeper thought countered.

____

 

____

Taeyong scolded himself for thinking of such things again. He thought he had sorted out his feelings, but apparently they will stick in his subconscious the more he suppresses it.

____

 

____

"Oh~ I don't know. I met Taeyong when he was running away from fangirls. Oh! And did you know? TY here was very _flustered_ when I only did a simple Kabedo-" Taeyong clamps his hand over the other male's mouth to stop his rambling.

____

 

____

"Hahahahaha nothing Lucas. I think the director's calling us now, we should go!" Taeyong laughs nervously, hoping that Lucas would take the hint. Luckily, the tallest male didn't catch on to what Yuta was rambling about. Lucas merely nodded confusingly before walking towards the set.

____

 

____

Taeyong felt a tongue licking his palm so he quickly unclamps his hand from Yuta's mouth while releasing a disgusted noise. "What the hell Yuta!"

____

 

____

The Japanese male only smiled widely at Taeyong, before a smirk creeped onto his face. "You look really handsome today, Taeyong."

____

 

____

Of course, Taeyong blushes at theunexpected compliment. "You're not too bad yourself.."

____

 

____

And it was true. Yuta looks absolutely gorgeous in a simple grey sweater, white t-shirt and jeans. Like Taeyong, Yuta barely has any makeup applied. Standing together, they looked like they’re at home.

____

 

____

Taeyong was snapped out of his thoughts when someone grabs his hand. “Let’s go, they are really going to start with out us.” Yuta pulled Taeyong’s hand gently, leading them into the set. Taeyong could feel his pulse at the tip of his fingers, clutching around Yuta’s own ones. Good thing the later boy didn’t turn around to see Taeyong, if he did, Taeyong’s red cheeks would be noticeable.

____

 

____

Once arrived Yuta gave their hands a gentle squeeze, before letting go. Taeyong’s heart starts beating rapidly. Yuta has squeeze him two times already. Was it out of habit or something more?

____

 

____

“Alright! We’ll do group shots now,” the director shouts, “Lucas, lay on the window sill on the right- yes! Yuta, sit on the bed and lay your back against the window on the left side.” Taeyong silently cheered the two models from the side. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously and slightly jumped when his name was called.

____

 

____

“Taeyong! Lay down on Yuta’s left and lean against his chest.” Taeyong’s mind blanked at the instruction. Despite that, his body automatically followed the instruction and Taeyong found himself awkwardly lowering his body on Yuta.

____

 

____

“Um.. how do I do this..?” Taeyong awkwardly spoke with his body hovering over Yuta’s frame. The director scoffs before putting down his camera and heads over. Seeing Taeyong unsure, Yuta chuckles in amusement.

____

 

____

“You’re adorable.” Taeyong froze at Yuta’s straightforward compliment. Yuta’s grin widened at his reaction. Before anyone of them could say anything, the director interrupted them.

____

 

____

“Don’t be shy Taeyong. Just lay you body here, place your elbow on his legs and lean your head against his chest. Turn this way and- yes! Exactly.” Satisfied, the director strutted back to his camera.

____

 

____

The slow rise and fall of Yuta’s chest could be clearly felt under Taeyong’s head. Trying his best not to let the closeness and skin ship affect him, Taeyong made a stoic face.

____

 

____

After the clicks went off, Taeyong got up from his position with sigh of relief.

____

 

____

“Okay next one, Yuta and Taeyong sit back to back!” Taeyong’s eyes widened at the director’s words.

____

 

____

_Today’s going to be a long day._

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update! I’m still in my exam period, and so my head is still fill with math equations.
> 
> Next chapter is REALLY where the story picks up. And as a bonus, it’ll be in Yuta’s point of view!
> 
> What do you think of the characters?  
> Is Yuta being too flirty?  
> Is Taeyong being too obvious/falling too hard?  
> Let me know!
> 
> Also, comments are very appreciated! They do make me want to write more! ＼(^o^)／ <3


End file.
